Chimes
by ProtoKnightblazer
Summary: “In my time, people believed that wind chimes were the windows to one’s soul.” Alucard and Integra have a little talk about wind chimes and the beliefs it holds. A pint of Young Integra X Alucard. Mangabased. One Shot. Drabble.


**A/N: **This piece is just a random drabble inspired when I saw the wind chimes hanging from my desk one boring Sunday. Just some random musings of an author.

**Disclaimer: **I'm poor. Mr. Hirano's rich. 'Nuff said.

**Chimes**

Fourteen-year old Integra Hellsing hummed a tune to herself as she hung the slivery wind chime on the top of her bedroom window. It was actually a rather pretty looking thing, with seven metallic tubes of different lengths hanging from the sliver top by a fine line of nylon, around the beautifully crafted pipe in the center, gracefully detailed with brilliant craftsmanship of flowers and enticing wavy curves.

The girl continued to hum merrily as she sat back after hanging the pretty like thing glistening by the moonlight. Watching as a passing breeze blew by, making the chimes tinkle ever so wonderfully.

"I didn't know you had such an interest in petite things like this, Master."

Integra turned and frowned upon the sight of her vampire servant, dressed in his usual Victorian garb. Even though it had been just over a year after that day, that moment when he was released from the cold, stone-hard basement, the young Hellsing couldn't help but shudder whenever she remembered that day, that very moment when the monster broke free of his restraints. "My interests does not concern you Alucard," she replied indifferently before turning back to look at the tinkling chimes. "Besides, it _is_ my birthday. Even a girl like me should be entitled to her pleasantries every once in a while."

The red-clad Nosferatu didn't say anything, instead opting to take two long strides towards the young girl, stopping right at the side of the black-leathered couch she sat on. The two looked at the chime, listening to its tinkles before Alucard turned to the Hellsing and remarked rather casually, "In my time, people believed that wind chimes were the windows to one's soul."

Integra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this comment. "Really? Do tell."

Alucard smirked as he turned to the wind chime hanging by Integra's window. "Take yours, for example: firm, solid and slivery in color. One would say you're obstinate, sharp and rather stiff. Which is rather true, in my opinion."

"Nobody asked for your bloody opinions, vampire," the young Hellsing snapped back, her indifferent face masking the intriguing question she had. _Sharp, yes. Obstinate, maybe. But since when was I ever stiff?_

"Ever since you took the headship, Master," Alucard replied rather suddenly, momentarily surprising the girl before she turned and snapped at the vampire again, "I thought I told you about reading my thoughts."

The vampire smirked again as he replied, "Of course, my Master."

Integra tried not to let him see her sigh before asking, "Since you've read my mind anyway, tell me just _how _am I stiff?"

Alucard seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. "You are stiff because you always follow the rules of your society and country word for word. You think that by following the rules, victory is assured. But that is where you are wrong, my Master."

The Hellsing wanted to shoot back another insult towards the vampire, but the latter continued on before she could do so. "Not all laws are meant to be followed, Master. Take your great-grandfather for one. Instead of killing me like he did to many others, he bound me to your family. Now does _that_ abide the rules, Integra?"

The girl frowned, at both the vampire's usage of her name and her mulling over the Nosferatu's words for a moment before she replied, "No, Alucard. I suppose that _hardly_ follows the rules of undead slaying. You do have a valid point. I suppose I may have been rather stiff for this year or so." A small smile crossed her lips as she turned to the vampire. "Then just how does _your _chime look like then? Hollow bones and dried flesh?" she teased.

He shrugged. "I guess you could say that," he relented, "after all, I am a monster." With that, the Nosferatu turned and began to leave the room.

"I don't think you're like that at all, Alucard," muttered Integra softly to herself. She knew the vampire wasn't just all about killing and massacre. She knew, deep within him, there was a shred of humanity. If it weren't for that, why would he serve her and protected her from the bullet Richard shot? Somehow, the young Hellsing knew it was something else. She just couldn't tell what was it.

_Maybe… since he may have honor… he is a knight in shining armor…_ she thought, recalling the way Alucard knelt before her. Like what a knight did before his liege.

The vampire grinned as he turned slightly, half of his body sticking out of the wall. "By the way, young Master," he called over his shoulder, "I forgot to mention that the craftsmanship of the sliver does nicely fit your feminine side. Innocent and pure." With that, Alucard exited the room. Integra blinked. Did the Nosferatu just say something _positive?_ She pondered for a silent moment before shrugging it off and flopping onto her bed. Soon her eyes closed as she fell into a contented slumber.

At the corner of the room, a pair of crimson eyes looked at the sleeping figure before vanishing into the shadows.

_Happy Birthday, my Master._


End file.
